


stillstillstill

by ichimonjilewds



Series: snip snip attach (model kit shop AU) [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Angst, M/M, its ya boi doing angst!!!!!!, ober just wants his rent money, slightly OOC, theres reuenmitter if u squint but its both there and not there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichimonjilewds/pseuds/ichimonjilewds
Summary: “Even in another time, we still fight each other.”[Warless Modern/Model Kit shop AU.]Reinhard and Yang go on a date but maybe, one should have chosen better words while complimenting.





	stillstillstill

**Author's Note:**

> hello my first work in ao3!!  
> yes the title and storyline is based off Still Still Still by Shinomiya Natsuki and Ichinose Tokiya/Utapri
> 
> this is all beta'd once and roughly read through. excuse the rough edges and the ooc. i just wanted to write angsty reinwenli.
> 
> as my request pls read this w/ the DNT designs in mind thanks

 

‘ _Really, Yang? You’re wearing that shirt again?’_ Reinhard thought as he saw his boyfriend walk towards him.

It has been over a month after Reinhard confessed his love for the lazy shopkeeper that he had fallen for, though he quietly wishes that he would at least put in more effort in his looks. Then again, there was that one time he came into the fancy dinner place, wearing a beautiful suit that was made for that night. The view of Yang that night was burned into Reinhard’s mind, alongside the memory of him getting topped that night. Other than that, the blond still thinks of Yang as a beautiful person, with clothes or no clothes at all.

“Hey, Reinhard.” Yang greeted.

“You’re as beautiful as ever, Yang Wen-li.”

“Aww, don’t butter me up like that…” the Chinese man scratched the back of his head out of habit when he felt bashful, which Reinhard found adorable.

The blond man chuckled as he gently wrapped his fingers around his boyfriend’s hand. “It’s impossible for you to be even cuter than you are now, honestly.”

Yang said nothing as his face gets redder, a sight that Reinhard liked a lot. In his heart, he felt like that phrase just meant, _“You will be replaced in the end, don’t try to be better, it will be the same anyways.”_ He can’t help but feel hurt. He knows Reinhard loves him and he meant it has a little jab, but that jab felt like a literal sword through his being. That feeling left a bad taste in his heart, but he tries to push it away throughout the whole date.

The couple walked around the city and window shopped. The highlights were Reinhard passing by a few cake shops and saying ridiculous things about how they will never match his sister’s, and Yang having to ask his boyfriend to let go of his hand so he could find a new book to add to his collection that he will never touch.

\--

As the night crawled, the two decided to sleep at Reinhard’s home that he rented with his 2 other friends.

“I’m home!” Reinhard announces as he steps into the house. He is greeted with a sight of his landlord reading a magazine.

“Ah, you’re both back.” Oberstein looked over his shoulder from the sofa, greeting the two.

“Oberstein? What are you doing here?”

“Those two decided to go out when I wanted to check up on this place. Is it a crime to be in my own property, Lohengramm?”

“No, it’s just… a pleasant surprise, coming from you.”

The pale man hummed with a light tone as he got up from his seat and dusted his pants. “Well, since you have arrived home, I will get going.  Ask Reuenthal and Mittermayer to pay up their side of the rent tomorrow.”

“Fine.” Reinhard sighed with a tired tone to his voice. The door softly clicked and Reinhard turned to Yang and hugged him tightly. The black haired man was surprised at the gesture but he hugged him back.

“I’m tired of him telling me what to do…” the blond man mumbled into his boyfriend’s shirt. Yang only hummed as a response and continued hugging.

“Let’s go sleep now, alright? You must be tired.”

\--

Yang couldn’t sleep a wink. The date wasn’t all that bad to him, but that remark kept echoing in his head.

_“It’s impossible for you to be even cuter than you are now, honestly.”_

That small, silly line just resurfaces all the accidentally hurting things Reinhard ever said. It all came down to barrage Yang’s heart with slashes.

_“Grow up, will you?”_

_“Come on, you are already an award-winning historian and model kit builder, you don’t need that anyways!”_

_“You’re really immature, you know that?”_

He got up from the bed.

Reinhard vaguely remembers hearing the rustling of clothes and the door opening, followed by the sound of an engine starting.

But he distinctly remembered that can’t feel warmth anymore.

\---

The sun shone through the window, rudely waking up Reinhard from his sleep. He shielded his eyes with his forearm and patted the side of the bed, expecting it to hit a warm and tender cheek, probably covered with a bit of drool.  

It hit a soft yet cold spare pillow, leaving a hand imprint on it where a head was supposed to be.

“Wen-li…?” The blond slowly got up from his bed, fixing his mussed up hair from tossing and turning too much and headed into his bathroom. After a short shower, he stepped back into his room and saw a piece of paper on his night stand.

_‘Reinhard, you are the best first love anyone could ask for. Though, words hurt a hell lot after a while. Goodbye and thank you. Yang Wen-li’_

“What do you mean? Silly.” He decided to pocket the memo into his slacks and head down for breakfast. He was going to the Free Planets Model Kit shop that day, maybe Yang just went home early and needed to work tomorrow.

“Morning.” Reinhard greeted his housemate, Mittermayer.

“That’s weird, I thought you would wake up earlier than me.” the shorter man joked.

“Earlier…?” He noticed Reuenthal’s absence from the kitchen table. 

Mittermayer noticed Reinhard's glance and kept on the conversation, “Oskar had a rough night again, he still in our bathtub trying to soak the drunk away.”

“I see… Also, Oberstein asked us to pay the rent again. Did you seriously forget-“ A hand sliding a stack of money silenced the taller blond.

“Our pay hasn’t come in until yesterday, give us a break.” Mittermayer glared at his younger friend.

“Alright, alright. I’ll go pass this to the landlord on my way out.” Reinhard chuckled as he grabbed the money and his keys, remembering that he has his wallet and phone by the table near the door. He shoved them down his pants and headed out the door.

“See you.”

\--

After a 5-minute drive and waiting for the click of the electronic gates opening, Reinhard got out of his car and walked into Oberstein’s residence, after being greeted by Oberstein's dog, who came running and nuzzled Reinhard’s leg.

“Here’s their payment.” The young blond handed the cash to Oberstein.

“Thank you.”

“Also, this may come weird from me, but… what do you say to someone who just went out of your house without saying a word?”

The pale man just cocked an eyebrow before answering, “I would just ask what their problem is.”

Reinhard thought it through and realized he asked the wrong person, but thanked him regardless before exiting the residence and headed towards the row of shops nearby. He didn’t see Yang’s car parked at the usual space. _‘Maybe he asked Cazellnu to send him to work?’_ was his presumption when he walked up the stairs and went into the model kit shop.

“Welcome- ah, Lohengramm.” Cazellnu greeted with a grin.

“Where’s Yang?” Reinhard half-yelled, surprising both men.

“You didn’t hear? He’s leaving on the next train to El Facil tomorrow.”

“El Facil… why would he go there?”

“Beats me. He said something about needing some space and seeing some friends.”

“I see…” Reinhard looked away, feeling a little embarrassed.

“You didn’t call him?”

Now Reinhard wanted to slap his own head for not thinking of that idea.

“He should be at home though, he isn't clocking in today”

The young blond man dashed out of the shop and went back to his car, mentally checking his maps on where the Yang's house is. Suddenly, he heard his phone blare his ringtone and quickly answered it, not checking the contact name.

“Hello?”

“Reinhard? Where are you?” It was Kircheis.

“At Yang’s shop, what’s wrong?”

“Did you forget? It’s the Dean’s List ceremony and it’s about to start in a while.”

Reinhard wanted to scream at that moment for forgetting such an important event. “Yes, I’ll be on my way.”

\--

The ceremony went on for the entire day, with everyone wanting to drag their speeches to no end. Reinhard went home feeling like he wanted to vomit from hearing all the fake words they said about friendship and bullshitting papers. He worried about Yang throughout the ceremony, but he tries to let it not show onto his face.

As he entered the house and reaching into his pocket to place his belongings on the table, he saw the note that Yang left him, lightly crumpled in his pocket. He reread it and felt the words ring a painful bell in his soul, resonating throughout his entire body.

“ ‘ _Words hurt a hell lot after a while._ ’ …?” Reinhard mumbled back to himself. “Yang… what do you mean… You can’t say that and not tell me what you mean…”

He walked back to his room and saw the gifts that he had been given over the past month. The first model kit he gave to Reinhard when they first met on that rainy day (Reinhard nicked his hand a few times and wrongly attached the legs twice), the ticket stub of that romcom they saw together out on a whim (Reinhard didn’t want to admit he liked it), and the book he had gotten on the day they decided to give each other late birthday gifts (He realized how the book was how much Yang treasures him). The blond could feel tears coming out of his eyes as the memories of those days came back in waves and whispered to himself. “Yang… Yang tell me… what did I do to you that you had to walk out on me like this…?”

He sat down on his bed as his thoughts raced him to the point where he wants to burst. Through his sadness, he pulled his phone and quickly searched for Yang’s phone number. After a moment, the call was answered with a bored “Hello.”

“Yang!”

“What?”

“What do you mean… ‘words hurt’? Please, tell me.” Reinhard didn’t mean to sound pushy or upset, but he really was.

“Well… that thing you said about impossibly being cuter than I am now? That… kind of hurt. It sounds like I can’t get better at it anymore, and I’ll just be as I am now.” Yang’s voice had that tone of being him, but with an edge that threatened Reinhard’s existence.

“…”

There was nothing Reinhard could reply back with.

“And it kind of boiled over and I didn’t like how some of the things you said hurt me.”

“Yang…”

“I’m leaving town for a while. I don’t know when I’ll be back, but at least you don’t need to see my face right-“

“DON’T LEAVE!”

Yang was startled by the sudden outburst.

“PLEASE!”

“…”

“Look, I didn’t know I hurt you that much, I said it as a joke.” The blond man could feel the rush of the painful regret washing over him in violent waves. It smacked him in the face, over and over again.

“I know that, but it still hurts like hell.”

“But… It doesn’t mean that. You’re… perfect…” Reinhard tried to hold back his sobs. “I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, Yang Wen-li…”

“Hey…”

“Knowing that I hurt you… even now…” the blond man clutches at his shirt, futilely trying to stop the pain in his chest from throbbing even more. “It hurts… It hurts so much, Wen-li…”

“Reinhard…”

“If this is what it feels like then I hurt you, then… I’m sorry for putting you through this pain, I’m deeply sorry, come back to me, Yang…” the last word was lost in the sobbing that came out of Reinhard, which made Yang felt powerless, he isn’t there physically to comfort him.

“Shh… Rein…” cooed Yang, using the given nickname that he liked. “Shh… I’m sorry too, I should have said something, shh…”

Reinhard, at his weakest moment, cried even harder.

“Hey, hey… I’ll cancel my trip to El Facil, I don’t even intend to go there for so long, it’s just a visit to see some friends. I can see them anytime, you know?”

Reinhard only made a sound of affirmation, not trusting his voice to do the talking.

“I’ll come over tomorrow to bring you out again. Let’s go… build another model kit together?” Yang suggested.

Reinhard couldn’t help but laugh at Yang’s suggestion of a make-up date. He kept laughing until his sadness was washed away by the silliness of building a model kits with the person he just had a breakdown with.

“Mhmm. Maybe…”

“Go and shower and get some rest. You did well today.”

Reinhard only nodded and got up from the bed.

“I’m going to need that shower. When do you want me to go there?”

“Don’t be silly, I’ll pick you up from your house.”

Reinhard only laughed, followed by it dying down and him smiling. “Love you, Wen-li.”

The Chinese man blushed hearing his boyfriend say his given name. “Me too, Reinhard.”

~owari~

**Author's Note:**

> pls give me more reinwenli!!!!! i cant live like this


End file.
